Ravens Forge
Ravens Forge is the capital city of Ravens Hold, it is largely dwarven, taking pride in its output of both highly durable steel and exceptional bards. Facts of the Town Town Type: Metropolis Population: 47829 GP Limit: 94187 Wealth: 450505839 Authority Class: Warrior Authority Level: 18 Authority Type: Captain of the Guard Full Time Guards: 478 Conscriptable: 2391 Power Centers Monarch: Osberht Havensforge Council: Patilla Glywax, Lorinna Rackmanhork, Bayor Windbeard, Geold Craghide, Spinna Gamingsher Cleric: Morrod Urngar Sorcerer: Brade Lopper Merchant Guild: Crafters Guild Population Breakdown Barbarian: lvl 2: 2, lvl 7: 1 Bard: lvl 4: 2, lvl 14: 1 Cleric: lvl 2: 8, lvl 4: 4, lvl 8: 2, lvl 17, 1 Druid: lvl 3: 2, lvl 11: 1 Fighter: lvl 2: 32, lvl 3: 16, lvl 5: 8, lvl 8: 4, lvl 13: 2, lvl 20: 1 Monk: lvl 2: 32, lvl 3: 16, lvl 5: 8, lvl 8: 4, lvl 12: 2, lvl 19: 1 Paladin: lvl 2: 256, lvl 3: 158, lvl 4: 64, lvl 5: 32, lvl 7: 16, lvl 9: 8, lvl 11: 4, lvl 14: 2, lvl 17: 1 Ranger: lvl 3: 2, lvl 11: 1 Rogue: lvl 2: 32, lvl 3: 16, lvl 5: 8, lvl 8: 4, lvl 13: 2, lvl 20: 1 Sorcerer: lvl 2: 8, lvl 4: 4, lvl 8: 2, lvl 16: 1 Warrior: lvl 1: 2343, lvl 2: 32, lvl 3: 16, lvl 5: 8, lvl 8: 4, lvl 12: 2, lvl 18: 1 Wizard: lvl 2: 32, lvl 3: 16, lvl 5: 8, lvl 8: 4, lvl 12: 2, lvl 19: 1 NPC Classes Adept: lvl 1: 234 , lvl 5: 2, lvl 15: 1 Aristocrat: lvl 1: 234, lvl 2: 16, lvl 4: 8, lvl 7: 4, lvl 11: 2, lvl 17: 1 Commoner: lvl 1: 42645, lvl 4: 2, lvl 23: 1 Expert: lvl 1: 1405, lvl 2: 32, lvl 3: 16, lvl 5: 8, lvl 8: 4, lvl 12: 2, lvl 18: 1 Factions Writers Guild Ravensforge Writers Guild Ravens Forge yields a large numbers of writers, both creative and those who quest to document history. The writers guild meet often, and gather regularly in Sconeld Hall. Merchants Guild Ravensforge Merchants Guild A large merchant guild overseeing some crafting guilds. The guild is controlled by a no-nonsense kingpin who despises bureaucracy. This guild's illicit affairs comprise a variety of upper-level bribes, some minor scams, and the dismay of local religious orders. This guild's status and control is questionable, though they claim to have control, certain operators have undermined it. This guild's headquarters is a jointly shared with all the guilds of the city, and the Thieves guild lurks in the sewers below. Miners Guild Ravensforge Miners Guild Input: NR, Picks, Minecarts Output: Ores, Raw Quarried Stone Player Services: Mining to local caves, may be hired for cave exploration Special: Dynamite, Purple Worms Smithies Guild Ravensforge Smithies Guild Input: Ore, Forges, Smithing Tools Output: Armors, Weapons, Metalworks Player Services: Arms repair, trade, specialty work Special: Masterworks, Blessing of Smith God, strange and strong metals, rare blueprints Points of Interest Inns & Taverns * The Wizards Breath * The Bards Boot * Hammer and Forge * The Elves Ears Shops * Ribbery & Son - Clothing * Alistairs Used Wares - Second Hand Wares * Thompsons Jewelers - Jewelry * Fire Forge - Weaponsmith * The Bold Blacksmiths - Armorsmith * Iron Mage - ??? * Kit's, Tools, and Ghouls - Kits and Tools * Trinkets - General Goods * The Bakers Buns - Bakery * Mighty Meats - Meat Stalls * Barnaby's Clothing * Anwen's Second hand Wares * Arabella's Books * Callum's Veg Houses = Other * Orphanage * Castle Ironside * Schaubergs * Sconeld Hall * Ravens Forge Post Office * Ravens Forge Stables * Palace Stables Purchasable Property Caoilfhinn NPCs